


Two for Mirth

by nighting_gale17



Series: Sparrows Song [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Honestly I've never written something this cute before, M/M, Sickfic, wow this is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Buck has the flu.Eddie isn't as sympathetic as Buck wants him to be.Christopher is, as always, adorable.





	Two for Mirth

“Eddie, this is not funny!”

Eddie smothered a chuckle but there wasn’t much he could do to hide the wide grin that grew on his face. He couldn’t help it! Buck just looked so pathetic lying in their bed with the covers pulled up to his chin, looking up at Eddie with wide eyes and a bright red nose from his flu. “Well, you were the one who decided to spend close proximity to a bunch of sick children during Halloween.” Eddie reminded him as he got dressed for work, casually ducking the weakly thrown pillow at his head.

“I was being nice!” Buck complained, breaking himself off to cough harshly before he groaned and continued, “Besides, I’ve never gotten the flu from them before. I even got my flu shot this year!”

Eddie pulled his shirt over his head before he walked over to the bed and gave Buck a chaste kiss on his sweaty forehead. “I’ve heard the strain is a lot stronger this year—they’ve already had several cases in the ICU this month.”

Buck hummed, closing his eyes as he leaned into Eddie’s touch. “I guess…” he sighed before dramatically throwing his arm over his face, only just not hitting Eddie in the face because the other man managed to duck out of the way soon enough. “I hate being sick.”

“I know,” Eddie teased, ruffling Buck’s hair gently. “You’re absolutely an awful patient.”

“I know something that would make me feel better…” Buck removed his arm from his face, glancing slyly up at Eddie, and wow, was Eddie really tempted, because even though Buck was sick, he looked positively ravishing at the moment with his messy hair, flushed cheeks, and sultry eyes—until he started hacking up a lung, which completely ruined the moment.

“Nice try.” Eddie rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull his shoes on. “Carla will be taking care of you and Christopher today, so please, do try to be nice for her.”

Eddie heard shuffling from behind him and sighed fondly when he felt arms snake around his waist and Buck’s chin tuck up on his shoulder. “Come on, can’t you just take the day off work? I’m sure Cap will let you,” he whined.

Eddie chuckled and turned his head to face Buck, pressing his nose softly against his. “You know he won’t. Besides,” Eddie gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he stood and gently pushed Buck back against the bed. “Then I’d be stuck here listening to you whine about being sick all day.” he teased. “Now get some rest!”

“Babe!” Buck groaned in protest but allowed himself to be pushed down into the mattress.

“Daddy? Bucky?” Christopher’s sleepy voice came from their doorway and Eddie turned around, smiling softly at the sight of Christopher leaning against the door with his blanket slung over his shoulders. “Is Bucky staying here today?”

“Yeah, buddy.” Eddie walked over and lifted Christopher into his arms, giving his son a quick kiss on the forehead. “Bucky’s not feeling well, so you and Carla are gonna take care of him while I’m at work. Think you’re up for that?”

“Yeah.” Christoper yawned and slumped against Eddie’s shoulder. “Can we sleep more though?”

“Yeah, buddy, you can sleep some more.” Eddie chuckled, placing him in the bed next to Buck. Luckily, they had caught Buck’s flu soon enough to get him the flu medication from the clinic so he was no longer contagious, so Eddie didn’t have to worry as much about the rest of them catching his sickness.

“Come here, Christopher,” Buck wrapped one arm around Chris, guiding him close to his side as he turned the television on across from the bed. “We can watch some Scooby-Doo while we go to sleep, how about that?”

“Only the good ones,” Christopher mumbled, snuggling up against Buck’s side and laying his head on Buck’s chest.

“Of course,” Buck said seriously, glancing over at Eddie in smug victory which he just rolled his eyes at. Buck had somehow managed to convince Christopher that only the old, original Scooby-Doo shows were any good, and now Christopher refused to watch the new ones they played on cable. Buck mysteriously showed up the day after that declaration with well-used cases of several DVDs of the originals.

“Okay, you two be good while I’m gone, alright?” Eddie asked, leaning over the bed to press one last farewell kiss on top of Christopher’s curls and one that lingered a little longer against Buck’s lips. “Christopher, make sure Buck gets enough sleep!” Eddie called as he left the room.

A fond smile lingered on his face as he made his way into the kitchen, warmly greeting Carla as he went about quickly fixing a bowl of cereal to eat before he left. The warm, fuzzy feeling of contentment settled in his chest and it must have shown, because Carla looked more amused than usual when she looked at him, one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. “Alright, what’s up with you Mr. Sunshine?”

Eddie laughed softly and shook his head. “I’m just happy, Carla.” He glanced down the hallway where Buck and Christopher were lying in bed. “It’s been a long time since Christopher has had someone else he can go to other than me.”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had anyone else to go to,” Carla said pointedly and then smiled gently. “That boy of yours over there is a catch, and you’ve helped each other in more ways than I think you realize.” she sighed and turned around, filling a pill box with some of Christopher’s medications. “I don’t even want to think about what he would have done if you hadn’t helped him move on from Abby, or if he hadn’t helped you move on from Shannon,” she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah.” Eddie murmured, smiling slightly as he thought about the joy that Buck has brought into his and Christopher’s life since they started dating.

Since Shannon left him, Eddie had forgotten what it was like to have someone to lean on. Someone to help him and remind him he wasn’t alone when everything just seemed too much too bare. And he was great with Christopher too, and Christopher loved spending time with Buck, so it was a win-win for everyone involved. “Yeah,” he repeated to Carla before shaking his head of his thoughts and finishing off the rest of his bowl. “Buck’s great,” he said as he grabbed his coat and keys, shooting a teasing grin at Carla as he opened the door. “But he’s a terror when he’s sick.”

Carla paused. “Sick? Eddie… No, I’ve had to deal with a sick Buck before, you’re not leaving me alone with him.”

“Sorry, Carla,” Eddie called, slowly closing the door, stifling his laughter. “I gotta go, duty calls! Lives need saving!”

“Eddie Diaz, my life is gonna need saving by the end of the day!”


End file.
